


Sealed with a Kiss

by remipachu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Love Letters, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: "Ooh, Maya-chan! What do you have there?" Hina asked as she bounced over to Maya's locker. Maya turned to her, trying to find the words to answer."A pink... envelope?" she replied, "I think it says my name on it but the handwriting is hard to read..." Maya's brows furrowed as she brought the envelope closer to her face, trying to read it. "Huh? It smells nice too..." Away from where Maya could see her, Hina's smile widened to a grin."I think it's a love letter!" she exclaimed, "That's super boppin'! Open it up!"





	Sealed with a Kiss

"Ooh, Maya-chan! What do you have there?" Hina asked as she bounced over to Maya's locker. Maya turned to her, trying to find the words to answer.

"A pink... envelope?" she replied, "I think it says my name on it but the handwriting is hard to read..." Maya's brows furrowed as she brought the envelope closer to her face, trying to read it. "Huh? It smells nice too..." Away from where Maya could see her, Hina's smile widened to a grin.

"I think it's a love letter!" she exclaimed, "That's super boppin'! Open it up!"

"Ehh, there's no way it's a love letter..." Maya mumbled, a blush spreading across her face. Nonetheless, she turned the envelope around, carefully removed the wax seal (who in the world uses wax seals? And was that... lipstick on it?), and opened up the letter.

"Oh, can I read it?" Hina buzzed, practically bouncing.

"Uh, sure?" Maya answered, handing the letter to Hina. Her eyes scanned the page, a smirk growing on her face as she read.

"Okay! Here goes!" Hina said, clearing her throat.

"My dearest Maya," she began, affecting a deep, romantic voice. "Since the day we met, my heart has been captured by you. Your eyes remind me of the deep ocean, for I find myself lost in them. Your laugh is like a siren's call. Though I may have tried to hide it, I cannot pretend for any longer. I must confess my feelings to you in person. Please meet me in the drama club room after rehearsal today. I eagerly await your reply. Yours forever, your secret admirer."

Maya could hardly reply. Thoughts raced through her head, _Who in the world would have feelings for *me*?_ , _What a cliché letter!_ , _Who could it be?_ , _Is this a joke?_. All in all, Maya looked as though she were a computer experiencing a blue screen. Hina tilted her head.

"Maya-chan! Earth to Maya-chan!" she called. At the lack of response, Hina shook her head. "Well! I'm gonna go to student council! I'll see you in class, Maya-chan!" Hina popped the letter back in Maya's hand and dashed off in the direction of the student council room.

Maya only broke out of her reverie when she heard a group of girls squealing in the distance. She shook her head and looked to the source of the noise. Of course, it was Kaoru and her fangirls. Maya sighed. Feelings stirred within her -- jealousy? It would make sense if she was jealous of Kaoru for having so many fans. Everyone wants to be beloved after all. But, that didn't feel right... But there was no way she could be jealous of anything else.

"Ah, good morning, Maya," Kaoru greeted as she passed, stopping near her. Maya's face flushed hearing Kaoru's beautiful deep voice.

"G-good morning, Kaoru-san," Maya returned the greeting, nearly stumbling over her words. "Are you ready for rehearsal today?" A strange look came on Kaoru's face. She still had her calm smile, but her eyes clouded a little.

"Of course," Kaoru replied, looking away from Maya. "I would never disappoint my little kittens by being unprepared!" Her entourage, which Maya had somehow forgotten, sighed romantically. Maya smiled at Kaoru, her face dusted light pink.

"That's our Kaoru-san!" she cheered. "I'll see you then!"

"Indeed, Maya," Kaoru answered, "I look forward to it!"

With that Kaoru turned away to leave. And Maya was probably imagining it, but it almost seemed as though she was blushing as well.

After the bell rang Maya rushed to class. The school day passed agonizingly slowly, hardly able to pay attention (though that wasn't exactly rare for her). When she looked back through her notes as she munched on vegetable sticks at lunch, she noticed the design on the seal on the envelope was doodled, over and over again. She couldn't get that letter off her mind. And she couldn't deny there was a certain someone she hoped had written it.

'But that's impossible,' Maya thought as she packed up her things to head to the drama club. No one so wonderful could be in love with a geek like her.

Drama club passed rather smoothly. Today was the first sound equipment test, which excited Maya more than she would care to admit. She laughed nervously as she helped the actresses fix their microphones to their costumes and explained how everything would work. Though she did her best to keep her explanation brief, before Maya realized it she had rambled a bit long, and everyone looked bored. She apologized as she went back to the sound booth, and tried not to focus on it.

Maya's heart beat as the rehearsal came to a close. Everyone thanked each other, and slowly, people began to file out. Maya hung back, anxiously waiting to find out who the author of the letter was. She sat down, counting her breath in and out as the last few people left. She closed her eyes. Maybe she didn't even want to know who it was, or maybe this was all a prank, or--

"My apologies for taking so long, Maya," a deep voice called as the door opened. Maya opened her eyes, and Kaoru was standing in the doorway, bearing a smile that was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Kaoru-san...?" Maya whispered.

"You see, I had forgotten something very important," Kaoru continued, "Now, um..." Her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath. Maya slowly rose from her seat and walked over to Kaoru, almost in a dreamlike state.

"I... Ah... This was much easier to write down..." Kaoru mumbled, "Maya, it... It was I who wrote the letter. The letter confessing my feelings. For you." Her face was bright red as she spoke. Hands shaking, she moves her arms from behind her back to reveal a bouquet. "I am in love with you. Truly, I can never get my mind off of you... You amaze me, with your bravery, your skill, the ease with which you do what you're best at. I want to be with you, every minute of the day." Finally she was able to look Maya in the eye again. "I hope you can accept my feelings." She held out the bouquet to Maya, and offer.

Tears welled up in Maya's eyes. She was really this lucky...? For her feelings to be returned...? She took the bouquet and worked up a smile through the tears.

"Kaoru-san..." she whispered again, "I'm so happy... That you return my feelings..." A surprised look came on Kaoru's face. "I feel the same way about you..." Kaoru pulled Maya into a hug.

"Do not cry, my dear..." she mumbled, "We're together now... I can hardly believe it..." The two smiled at each other, blushing.

Though the couple would have been content to stay there forever, the sound of people in the halls reminded them of where they were. They broke the hug, and Kaoru took Maya's hand to lead her out the door.

"Shall we go, my love?" Kaoru inquired. Though Maya could feel her face flush, she nodded.

With Kaoru at her side, she could go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm into BanG Dream! now! I love MayaKao so muchhhhhhhhh Follow me on twitter (@remipachu) for a lot more MayaKao content because I never shut up about them


End file.
